bohaterowiefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ryu (Street Fighter)
Ryu jest jedną z głównych postaci w serii Street Fighter. Charakterystyka Wygląd Ryu jest znany z swojego stroju, który składa się z białego gi do karate z oderwanymi rękawami. Jego włosy są średniej długości. Zawsze nosi długą, czerwoną opaskę i czarny pas. Nie nosi żadnego obuwia (oprócz pierwszej części Street Fightera), chodzi boso. Wraz z biegiem wydarzeń i dorastaniem, Ryu stał się wyższy i bardziej muskularny, jego karate gi zrobiło się bardziej poszarpane, jego rękawice zmieniły kolor z brązowego na czerwony i nosi już czerwoną opaskę zamiast białej. Istotne jest to, że zmienił się też kolor jego włosów. W oryginalnym Street Fighter miał włosy koloru rudego, w Street Fighter Alpha miał włosy brązowe, w Street Fighter II ciemno brązowe, a w Street Fighter III oraz Street Fighterze IV jego włosy były czarne. Można więc stwierdzić, że kolor jego włosów ciemnieje wraz z biegiem czasu. Co do opaski Ryu, to jego pierwsza miała kolor biały, a tą czerwoną dostał od Kena. Ryu często nosi ze sobą wielką, białą torbę, w której nosi przedmioty potrzebne do jego podróży, np. odzież, bilety lotnicze, paszporty czy pieniądze. W oficjalnym artworku z Street Fighter II, na pasie Ryu znajdują się cztery znaki kanji: '風' (kaze, "wiatr"), '林' (hayashi, "las"), '火' (hi, "ogień") oraz '山' (yama, "góry"). Te cztery kanji tworzą Fūrinkazan (była to fraza z bitewnego sztandaru Shingena Takedy - daimyo z okresu Sengoku w Japonii). Te same cztery znaki można zauważyć na znajdującym się po lewej stronie znaku w planszy Ryu w Street Fighterze II. Te cztery słowa pochodzą z siódmego rozdziału "Sztuki Wojny"''Sun Tzu (nazywane też "Sztuką wojenną" Sun Zi). Mówiono tam jak powinno się postępować podczas bitwy: "Poruszaj się szybko jak wiatr, pozostawaj cichy jak las, atakuj z zawziętością ognia, broń się jak niezdobyta góra". Te kanji są widoczne również na pasie Ryu w ''Street Fighterze IV. Osobowość Jest on zazwyczaj cichą, pokorną i poważną osobą. Z kolei jego najlepszy przyjaciel, Ken Masters, to energiczny lekkoduch o płomiennym sercu. Ryu podróżuje po świecie, jest czasem odbierany przez innych jako nudziarz lub odludek. Bardzo rzadko można zauważyć, że ma zły humor. Chłodne, rozsądne i cierpliwe podejście do życia dodaje mu siły. Celem Ryu jest stanie się kompletnym mistrzem swojego stylu walki, jest podróżującym wojownikiem, który bierze na poważnie swoje podróże oraz trening. Mimo tego, że wydaje się być osobą raczej aspołeczną i bez emocji, jest to bardzo miły i życzliwy człowiek. Od czasu Street Fightera III Ryu wydaje się być nieco bardziej przyjazny. Wciąż jest bardzo cichy i oziębły, ale jest w stanie przywitać ludzi uśmiechem i dać jakąś miła radę, podobnie jak jego mistrz Gouken. Ryu nie uważa się za osobę heroiczną, ale walczy w obronie niewinnych ludzi, gdy widzi niesprawiedliwość. Ryu ma również swoją ciemną stronę. Jego chęć stawania się silniejszym, bez względu na trudności, przekształca się czasem w pragnienie zwycięstwa i bycia najlepszym, nie dbając o nic innego. Ryu ogromnie zależy na zdobyciu siły i prowadzi to czasem do tego, że uwalnia się w nim zła energia o nazwie Satsui no Hado, którą musi nieustannie tłumić podczas walki. Chęć większej siły sprawia, że jego rady dla pokonanych przeciwników są czasem bardziej aroganckie i krytyczne niż porady mistrza Goukena, aczkolwiek Ryu jest z reguły dobrze nastawiony do innych ludzi. Kiedy ma problemy z walką ze swoją ciemna stroną, może polegać na swoich przyjaciołach takich jak Ken, Chun-Li, Gouken, Rose, Sagat czy Sakura. Mangi Street Fighter czasem przedstawiają Ryu jako bardziej "ostrą" osobę albo głupkowatą. Było także pokazane, że jest drażliwy, gdy jest głodny. W jego krótkiej historii w Street Fighter Gaiden był raczej pogodny, podobnie jak Goku z serii Dragon Ball. Różni się to od tego, jak jest pokazywany w grach.en:Ryu (Street Fighter) Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Street Fighter Kategoria:Smash Bros Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:Bohaterowie z kreskówek Kategoria:Bohaterowie z anime Kategoria:Bohaterowie z seriali Kategoria:Poszukiwacze przygód Kategoria:Honorowi Kategoria:Bohaterowie z Crossoverów Kategoria:Legendarni bohaterowie Kategoria:Zaradni Kategoria:Berserkerzy Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Dobro vs dobro Kategoria:Project X Zone Kategoria:Bohaterowie walczący o wolność Kategoria:Rywale Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmów Kategoria:Bohaterowie z mang Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmów akcji Kategoria:Mający wyprany mózg Kategoria:Ikony Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Tragiczni Kategoria:Arcywrogowie Kategoria:Mężczyźni w opałach Kategoria:Status zależny od wersji Kategoria:Typ zależny od wersji Kategoria:Obrońcy niewinności Kategoria:Obrońcy Kategoria:Strategiczni Kategoria:Egalitarni Kategoria:Głos rozsądku Kategoria:Mający wyrzuty sumienia Kategoria:Sieroty Kategoria:Mądrzy Kategoria:Wyrafinowani Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Zakochani Kategoria:Kozły ofiarne Kategoria:Dobrzy wobec zwierząt Kategoria:Szczerzy Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Bohaterowie z Science Fiction Kategoria:Lojalni Kategoria:Casanova Kategoria:Jednoosobowa armia Kategoria:Porywczy uczniowie Kategoria:Bezinteresowni Kategoria:Współczujący Kategoria:Biedni Kategoria:Uciekinierzy Kategoria:Budzący strach Kategoria:Niepewni Kategoria:Nie tolerujący porażki Kategoria:Śmiertelni Kategoria:Fałszywie oskarżeni Kategoria:Sławni Kategoria:Charyzmatyczni Kategoria:Bohaterscy kłamcy Kategoria:Żywiołowi Kategoria:Bohaterowie Live Action